Greek? Egyptian? Maybe Both?
by Rasi10
Summary: We all know about Percy Jackson as the son of Poseidon, the saviour of Olympus and all his other titles...but he had kept one secret which only very few knew. Then disaster strikes and the secret has to come out in order to save the world. What was the secret? What will happen when everybody gets to know about it? How will it affect the world?
1. Pointers and Heads up

****A/N: This is a few pointer on all the main changes so that you won't get confused. Please don't skip it or you will end up confused.****

1) Sally and Gabe are both Egyptian magicians though Sally doesn't know about her heritage.

2) Sally is the younger sister of Ruby, sent to adoption by her parents as they didn't want another child.

3) Gabe is the brother of Julius and Amos and is not a drunkard abusive man thank you very much. He totally loves Sally and Percy and will die protecting them.

4) Percy is both a Greek and Egyptian by blood and has the ancient blood of the pharaohs via his mom (Not that she knew it)

5) I may or may not bring Zoe back to life (Before I was going to bring her back alive now I am confused about it)

6) All this starts right after The Titans Curse and just before The Red Pyramid.

7) Nico is friendly toward Percy and does not hate him.

8) It is a Carter X Zia and Sadie X Walt fic (Walt will not host Anubis in this and Anubis will cure Walt without the need to take host of him.)

9) Pairings for Percy and Nico are open. (Not Percico though. As much as I like it, it would be very awkward.)

 ** **More pointers will be added later on to give you all a heads up.****

 ** **Hope you all will like it!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****


	2. Chapter - 1

****A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles. Rick Riordan does.****

It was quite a peaceful winter morning in the normally hectic household of the Jacksons. Gabe was sitting in a corner, reading a newspaper while Sally was silently making breakfast, both of them worried about what had happened to Percy as he hadn't called in since they had dropped him off at the school.

As if Percy had heard their thoughts, they heard the front door open with Percy announcing that he was home. It was just 3 days before Christmas and they were worried that he wouldn't be home for it.

The moment he stepped in, he was ambushed with from Gabe and Sally, who then demanded him to tell them all that had happened when he was away while eating and Percy complied.

Soon Percy refreshed himself and sat down at the table, slowly reciting all that had happened at the quest - how a monster had kidnapped Annabeth, rescuing the siblings, who were children of Hades as they later found out, the quest, how he had tagged along, Nemean Lion in the museum, the skeleton warriors and then finally how Bianca died.

"Wait... what happened to her brother? You told that he already was upset that she had joined the hunters and now... the promise and all... how is he?" Sally asked, worried about the 10 year old boy.

"He is doing well mom, don't worry. I will tell what happened towards the end alright?" Percy asked and continued the story on how they escaped the junkyard, the Hoover Dam incident, the dam old man by the sea and about his fight with Atlas and him lifting the mountain to free Artemis, Zoe's death and how she became a constellation.

"So... you lifted the mountain all by yourself?" Gabe asked in surprise and a pride. "Also grew some white hair from that" Percy said, pointing at his hair. "Anyways, we visited the Winter Solstice meeting and something happened there that was surprising." Percy said. "And that is?" Sally asked.

"Zeus and Artemis made Thalia the lieutenant of the Hunters and finally asked me for a wish and said that he allows me to fly in the air without fear of him striking me down! And Artemis gave me one wish too!" Percy exclaimed, still not believing the fact that it happened, even though it was only a day ago.

"And what did you ask for?" Gabe asked. "Well... I asked for um... Zeus to send my memories about the quest to Nico and asked Artemis to establish a connection between Nico and I so that I would be able to help him if he is in danger like basically I telepathically talk with him and can track him. Oh! And Hestia came up and blessed me so I am her champion." Percy added.

"That was nice of you Percy. Now why don't you rest for awhile while we..." Sally trailed off as someone knocked the door. Gabe went and opened it only to notice a few people standing there who they never knew, who also had weapons and immediately went inside and just said "Attack, we are surrounded."

Percy immediately got ready to fight while Sally grabbed a kitchen knife (a celestial bronze one she had for emergencies) while Gabe just shook his head and said "Percy get inside that room now. Sally can take handle them. We need to talk right now. There is no time."

Percy started to protest but Gabe wouldn't listen to any explanations so he reluctantly hugs Sally and says a "short goodbye" and "Love you" before shutting the door of Gabe's room, now standing alone with Gabe, who was rummaging through the drawers hurriedly.

"What are you searching for Gabe? Why won't you let me fight out there! You will need me!" Percy exclaimed as Gabe emerged with an envelope in hand. Gabe just sighed, thinking about the hero complex his step son had.

"Look... The world needs you. If by any chance you die today, the world will end. You are important to the Greek world and another one too, but I won't say what it is now. You will come to know of it when the time comes. But for now escape from here and go to your uncle Julius and him give this letter." Gabe said.

"But..." Percy trails off as Gabe interrupts him again. "No buts Percy. We don't have time for any proper explanation right now. I was about to tell al of this to you in detail today but time does not unfortunately permit it. This letter will tell you if your uncle is nearby." Gabe said with a sigh. Percy just stood there, not understanding anything.

"Your uncle will be in London by Christmas eve, you know.. the annual family meeting thingy? Go to him and tell him that I approved it. He will understand. This might be the last day you see us but know that we are proud of you. Don't let our sacrifice go in vain and none of this is your fault. We always love you... Now go." Gabe said fighting to hold back my tears and hugged Percy fiercely, which was returned with equal force.

Percy then quickly ran through the fire escape, looking back often to see what was happening. After ensuring that Percy left through the fire escape safely, Gabe joined Sally in the fight with his kopesh, knowing very well that they might die that day. After all, fighting a bunch of monsters and magicians was not an easy task.

Then as expected, they were overwhelmed and the monsters soon set fire to the house, killing themselves, Sally and Gabe. The last thought for the both of them were that Percy should stay safe whatever happens.

Percy was watching the house burn with tears in his eyes, hating to be helpless and watch his parents die in the fire. He turned back and started to make his way to the nearest airport. He bought a ticket for himself, thanks to Hades, who had given him a credit card with unlimited money.

As he was sitting at the airport, he remembered his last conversation with Nico before leaving for home. It went well... not unexpected but at the same time not what he expected.

 _Nico was staying at his cabin as it was mostly empty and the Hermes cabin had been overflowing._ _Percy was standing in front of his cabin door, nervous to meet Nico and deliver the news of his sister's death, afraid of the youngster's reaction to it. Sighing, he knocked at the door._

 _Nico opened the door, expecting to see Bianca but disappointed at only seeing Percy. "Where is Bianca, Percy? Is she caught up or...?" he asked hopefully. Looking Percy's face, all hopes were lost._

 _"I'm sorry Nico... I really tried but I failed to save her. She...she gave me this and gave a message to you. 'I am sorry for leaving you Nico and it was in no way your fault' were the exact words she said." Percy said, as he handed over the Hades figurine to Nico._

 _"No...no...no" Nico kept mumble, unable to come in terms with Bianca's death. He soon gained my composure said something that Percy had not expected. He had been expecting Nico to blame him, not pacify him... but that is what happened."Percy, I know it is not your fault, but I want to know about how she died and..." Nico said, trailing off._

 _"Nico... don't worry about that. I asked Zeus about that and he agreed to do that saying that it was the least he could do for what your sister did. So you will be getting my quest in your dreams if that is ok with you?" Percy asked and Nico agreed immediately._

 _"But Percy... I will need some time to get used to my sister's death and want to travel alone for a while...is that okay with you?" he asked. Percy immediately agreed, knowing that he needed some space to come in terms with his sister's death._

 _"As long as you keep in touch with me, I'm okay with it... just IM me often, alright? I will always be there for you no matter what okay?" he replied. "And also... Lady Artemis has established a telepathic connection between us so... you can talk with me in your thoughts and also send me mind images through it. I can also track you with it if you are in trouble" Percy said._

 _'Got it Percy' Nico replied, trying out the telepathic connection and at the same time, nearly giving Percy a heart attack. 'Should get used to this' Percy replied back, still gasping. "Thanks for everything Percy. Hope we meet soon" Nico said and turned to leave as Percy stopped him._

 _"Don't do anything drastic okay? Call me whenever you are in trouble and I will be there. Remember that if any of us are in distress, the mind link will automatically send a distress call okay?" he said, and Nico just nodded as they parted ways._

Right... the reason Percy left Nico alone was that he somewhat understood that the little boy needed some space and let him go as you can't stay with a person all the time. He keeps in touch with often though so that is a relief in itself.

Percy fell asleep as he waited for the airplane to arrive, the day's stress catching up with him. He only woke up when the attendant called out for the people who were boarding the plane to London that day. Percy immediately rushed in and boarded the plane, continuing his sleep there.

He only hoped that nothing will go wrong when he met his cousins but who is to tell? Anything can happen with Percy around. Though he was looking forward to meet his uncle and cousins a lot.

 ** **A/N: First chapter of the book people! For those who have been waiting for this, I thank you all for the patience. I know the updates might be slow but I will do my best to keep up with this and make it enjoyable for you!****

 ** **Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated. And any pairings for Nico and Percy? And should I bring back Zoe to the land of the living? Comment what you feel about it!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing out****

 ** **Published on 6 August 2018.****


	3. Chapter - 2

After the long time to England, Percy set up on searching for his uncle Julius and cousin Carter. He knew there was something more to his step dad's family and had always felt a little suspicious but had never enquired about it. Now though, after whatever Gabe said, he somehow connected this secrecy to something about some godly business.

Soon, he did reach the hotel where his uncle was staying over at, though it was a bit of a long search before he found it. He went up to the reception to enquire about the registrations made by his uncle and got to know that they had just checked in.

He quickly went to catch up with them after thanking the receptionist. To tell that Julius and Carter were surprised to see him there would be an understatement. "Hello Percy. What are you doing here? Are Sally and Gabe with you?" Julius asked.

Percy just looked down, the pain too fresh to recount it as of yet so he just handed Julius the letter as he greeted Carter. Julius just opened the letter, confused about Percy's reaction. The letter shocked him a lot.

 _Dear brother,_

 _If you ever receive this letter, then it means that I died. Take care of Percy along with Carter and Sadie as the future depends on them. Percy goes to a summer camp for dyslexic and ADHD children. Let him go whenever he want and don't follow him. He will be safe there. He has been going there for about 2 years now. Don't ask him anything about it now. He will say what it is when the time is right._

 _He also has the blood of the Pharaohs from his mother's side (my wife Sally might also have died, and she did not know about her heritage). I know about your mission and wish you good luck about it. Percy doesn't know about his magician heritage. He is a part of two worlds and is very powerful. He will tell his other heritage when the time is right."_

 _Farewell brother,_

 _Gabriel Kane_

 _P.S. Convey the same to Amos too._

Julius was silently grieving inside while he gave a sympathetic glance to Percy. "What were his last words Percy?" Julius asked. "Go ahead with your plan, whatever it is. I totally support you." Percy conveyed quietly.

"Alright then Percy and Carter, you both will share a room today alright? Tomorrow, we will be going to meet Sadie. I know both of you are tired but Percy... can you stay behind? I want to talk to you. Carter, you head up to the room. Percy will join you soon" Julius said and motioned Percy to follow him to his room.

"I am sorry for your loss Percy. It is really sad that they had to die in the unfortunate accident. Gabe said that he had wanted to explain something to you right?" Julius asked and Percy nodded. "He has asked me to explain it to you." Julius said. "What is it about?" Percy asked.

"Before I go into that Percy, I need to tell you explain some things about our family. More specifically your mom's heritage. Your mom was actually your Aunt Ruby's sister." Julius said. "Ok... wait what! Aunt Ruby is my mom's sister? When did that happen? And why is her last name Jackson?" he asked, looking shocked.

"Well, that is the truth which even your mother didn't know. She was set up for adoption the day she was born as... since they didn't want your mother to know about her heritage and she was adopted by the Jacksons." Julius explained.

"And... what is this heritage that was to be kept a secret may I ask?" Percy asked curiously. "No more hiding secrets now. You are an Egyptian magician Percy. One that has the blood of the pharaohs too." Julius said slowly.

"And what is this blood of pharaohs uncle?" "The blood of the pharaohs means that you are a descendant of the olden days Pharaoh. They had the power to channel the powers of a god which is known as the path of gods." explained carefully.

"So, the path of the gods is like some god donating you power or the gods possessing you for their need uh?" he asked. "Why is this necessary right now?" Percy queried.

"Ok Percy. Just brace yourself for what you are about to hear. This is somehow related to how your aunt died. She never died from an accident. You remember reading those your Egyptian mythology books I gave you? The ones you loved to read about, right?" Julius asked.

Percy nodded. "Do you remember the god of Chaos?" Julius questioned. "That one is a snake named Apophis, right? What does he have to do with this?" Percy asked.

"Well actually, everything is related to this. You see, according to the stories you read maybe you might have heard some goddess was to fight him until he was defeated right?" I asked and he nodded.

"So, your aunt was like a seer and could see small bits of the future, resulting in her seeing the upcoming destruction. And the first step to stop this was to release that goddess from her duty. And so, we went to release the goddess, which we succeeded but at the loss of your aunt, who died as she spent all her strength to close the prison he was trapped in."

"So... Who was the goddess that was locked up? And what happened to that path of the gods thing?" he asked

"The goddess that was locked up was Bast." "Bast as in... the cat goddess?" Percy queried and Julius nodded in affirmative.

"Good question about the path of the gods. As for the path of gods, let's just say that something happened years ago, resulting in the path to be destroyed or there was a rule not to follow the path. But now, the House of Life unfortunately doesn't recognise that the path of the gods is necessary."

"Great. Refusing to acknowledge the need of help at the time of need, just like the gods." Percy muttered. "What is the House of life?" he asked.

"In short, it is the main centre of magicians, who keep a check all the activities done by other Nomes. And now since Apophis is rising, the path of the gods is more important, but they don't seem to take any actions!" I say frustrated.

"Great. I had only Greek problems before and now Egyptians too? My life is peaceful" Percy muttered quietly. "So... anything else I need to know about?" Percy asked. "Well... We are advised not to visit the west much. Come and meet me here tomorrow morning. I will explain more then." Julius said and Percy left the room.

He then headed towards the room Carter and himself shared and opened to see Carter out like light and someone sitting on his bed, who was very familiar. "Um... Nico, what are you doing here?" Percy asked as he approached Nico.

"I was just passing by when you entered the hotel so I came here to talk to you" Nico said. "Well then, I guess both of us are starving so... why not grab something from the diner? Don't worry about the money, your father took care of that." Percy said as he pulled out the credit card.

They soon reached the dining area and ordered their food before settling down to talk. "What happened Neeks?" I asked, "And how the hell did you come here so quickly?" Percy asked curiously as they had parted only a day before.

"I had learnt about shadow travelling at camp, which is mostly common for all Hades' children. As to why I came here... I can't... can't forget... what happened..." he trailed off and started sobbing. I immediately understood and hugged him as he cried on my shoulder.

"Ok Nico. Calm down. Your sister will not want to see you in this state, right? She is always over here" Percy said, pointing at his heart, as he was sobbing. "She was the only one I had." he sobbed out.

Percy just looked into his eyes and said "Trust me Nico. I know about it. After all my mortal parents had died just yesterday." The moment had to be ruined by the waiter, who had come back with their orders, Nico's being Chinese noodles while Percy had a pizza.

"Anything else you would want sir?" the waiter asked. Percy looked at Nico and repeated the question to which replied "A Choco vanilla ice-cream" his mouth filled with the noodles.

Percy then ordered a Choco vanilla ice cream and a blueberry ice-cream. After the waiter left, Nico asked "How did your parents die?" and all he said was "Monster attack. What is with your Chinese obsession now?"

"Getting struck in China for a day does that to you the first time I shadow travelled anyways. Then I felt your presence here and came here. What about you?" he asked.

"Well, I came to live with my cousin and uncle as my parents had died. We are here to meet my cousin sister, who is living with her grandparents." Percy said, and he nodded.

We sat chatting for about half an hour along with finishing our dessert until Nico said he was feeling sleepy and fell asleep head resting on Percy's shoulder. Percy smiled sadly at him. The poor boy had his mother killed and then he is sent to a casino which slows down time and comes out after about 70 years only to see his only family member die.

He picked him up, bridal style and payed the bill and carried him to the room at which they were currently staying. Nico snuggled into Percy's chest and as he carried him up, he vowed to be the family Nico would never have.

Percy set him down on his bed and settled down in the couch, quickly falling asleep after the long day. The next morning, Carter woke up in the morning, gasping and sweating from the dream which he had just had.

He looked around for someone but seeing no one there, he thought that Percy had already gone downstairs and went to the bathroom to shower, only to find Percy coming out from a shower (thankfully dressed up fully).

"Hi Percy! Ready to meet Sadie?" Carter asked excitedly. "Of course I am ready to meet her Carter. Get dressed. I will be with your dad downstairs." he said and just went out of the room, heading straight towards Julius' room.

Percy knocked at the door, immediately answered by Julius with a quick come in. "Whatever you are planning to do uncle J, please do it carefully. I had a dream last night and if whatever happened in it was true, then... I would suggest that you leave some sort of a will or something like that." Percy warned and walked out, Julius nodding in acceptance.

Soon, they were all ready to visit Sadie and prepared to leave. As they stepped out, Percy couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was about to happen, something that could change his life for the better or the worse.

 ** **A/N: Second chapter of the book fellas! Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated. It is obvious on what is going to happen in the next chapter to you all... so no spoilers. But maybe you could leave a comment on who do you want me to pair Percy and Nico with?****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 10 August 2018****


	4. Chapter - 3

Carter was standing in front of Sadie's house, waiting for her to come out as the door burst open, revealing Sadie in all her glory. She had highlighted blonde hair, wore a white top with ripped jeans and combat boot while he, for a change was wearing a normal t-shirt and pants.

"I'm going out gran" she shouted and closed the door. "Sup Carter? Missed me?" she asked and hugged him. He was glad and shocked at the sudden contact but hugged her back. "Sure, missed you sis. Traveling might be interesting, but it is also boring at times" he said as they broke the hug.

"Why are you stalling? Let's go meet dad Brainy Boy!" she exclaimed and rushed forward, as he groaned at her as her tomboy side showed up. "Ok. Race you to the cab. I want you to meet someone." he said.

Of course, he would like to say that he had won the race, but had unfortunately lost by one dam second. "Well, well. Someone decides to show up with his sister uh?" Percy came up to them with a bag of popcorn.

"Hey Sade! Long-time no call I see" he said as Sadie gave him a confused look. "Who are you?" she asked. "Right. She doesn't seem to remember me" he grumbled. "That leaves me to do this the old way" he said.

Suddenly, he clapped his hands in front of Sadie, gaining her attention as he imitated tapping a boot, shooting a pistol and some other sound effects, he said "Cowboy Fish boy reporting mam."

Sadie looked stunned and a moment later, realising who he was, exclaimed "Percy? How are ya doing?" "I'm doing all well. Popcorn anyone?" he asked, and the other two politely declined. He just shrugged and motioned us to go towards the cab.

As they neared the car, they could hear some parts of the argument like "Are you insane?" "Is this necessary?" "The Per Ankh is watching every move" "This is very important" and all such things. Sadie finally lost her control and rushed up to Julius and hugged him.

"Alright kids, get back to the car and nice to meet you again Sadie. And Amos" he said, turning to the stranger he was arguing with "I will not budge from the plan. Good bye" he said and we all got into the car.

'That guy looked familiar' Carter thought, and Sadie had the same look on her face, but Percy had a look that said, 'I know something you don't'. "Now let's all head to the British Museum!" Julius exclaimed as Sadie groaned.

While Carter had gone to pick up Sadie, Percy had stayed behind, wanting to talk to Julius. "What is your plan about?" he asked. "Well... it is to fall back to the old ways to follow the paths of the gods actually. It is risky but that is the one that can stop the destruction that is about to happen." Julius explained.

"Oh! And I have kept a letter for Amos and another one for the kids in my tool bag so that in case anything happens, they get an explanation." Julius said. "Just be careful uncle J. I don't feel good about this." Percy warned as he saw Amos approach.

"Percy, go and buy something for all of us. I will just have a quick chat with my brother." Julius said as Percy left and quickly bought somethings along with some popcorn and quietly sat on top of the car, watching the uncles fight.

Amos came towards Julius and asked "Why do you want to go on with the plan? It killed your wife and still you wish to go on with it?"

Julius just looked at him and replied, "Because it is the only way to stop the crisis coming our way brother" "What about your children Julius? Will you just abandon them?" he asked. "They are protected Amos" Julius replied.

"Julius, the Per Ankh is watching over all your moves. They will surely stop you." "Are you insane? Chaos will spread if this does not happen. This is necessary to follow the Path of the Gods now." Julius argued back and this continued until Sadie and Carter came back.

"Alright kids, get back to the car and nice to meet you again Sadie. And Amos" he said, turning to the stranger he was arguing with "I will not budge from the plan. Good bye" Julius said and got on the cab.

While they were headed to the museum, Julius made a small stop at the Cleopatra's Needle. "Driver, stop here for a moment" he said and got down. The kids followed. "Why did we stop here dad?" Sadie asked.

"I had to. After all, this was the last place I saw her right? "Julius mumbled. My children looked shocked. "Time out. Are you talking about mom?" asked Carter and he nodded again.

"So, you mean that, all this while I passed mom had died in?" asked Sadie. "You still have the cat Sadie?" Julius asked, ignoring what Sadie had asked. "Of course! I have your parting gift dad" she said.

"And the amulets?" Julius asked, and Carter and Sadie showed their Eye of Horus amulet and Isis amulet respectively. Julius then gave Percy a Amulet with Nephthys and Onuris on it.

"Why two for me?" Percy asked. "Something Ruby told me to give you. I don't know why two but... yeah." Julius replied. "Alright. Now let's go." he said as he spotted other magicians trying to track us. "What were those flashes dad? How did mom die?" Carter asked as he noticed the weird lights.

Julius just said "I will explain everything to you after tonight. But for now, I need you to stay patient and listen to me ok? I am going to make everything alright. Now act normal" as they entered the museum.

After a small chat with the curator on the stone and other things, they finally reached the place where the Rosetta stone had been placed at. "Beautiful. And it's not a replica?" Julius said in awe.

"No, no," the curator promised. "We don't always keep the actual stone on display, but for you—this is quite real." "The Rosetta Stone," Carter said after racking up his brain on what it was.

"Isn't that a computer program?" Sadie asked. The curator let out a nervous laugh and said "Young lady, the Rosetta Stone was the key to deciphering hieroglyphics! It was discovered by Napoleon's army in 1799 and—"

"Oh, right," Sadie said. "I remember now." "Sadie, until this stone was discovered, regular mortals...er, I mean, no one had been able to read hieroglyphics for centuries. The written language of Egypt had been completely forgotten. Then an Englishman named Thomas Young proved that the Rosetta Stone's three languages all conveyed the same message. A Frenchman named Champollion took up the work and cracked the code of hieroglyphics." Julius said, adamant on explaining it to her.

Sadie chewed her gum, unimpressed. "What's it say, then?" "Nothing important. It's basically a thank-you letter from some priests to King Ptolemy V. When it was first carved, the stone was no big deal. But over the centuries...over the centuries it has become a powerful symbol. Perhaps the most important connection between Ancient Egypt and the modern world. I was a fool not to realize its potential sooner."

"Dr. Kane?" he asked. "Are you quite all right?" Julius just sighed and said "My apologies, Dr. Martin. I was just...thinking aloud. If I could have the glass removed? And if you could bring me the papers I asked for from your archives." Dr. Martin nodded. He pressed a code into a small remote control, and the front of the glass box clicked open.

"It will take a few minutes to retrieve the notes," Dr. Martin said. "For anyone else, I would hesitate to grant unguarded access to the stone, as you've requested. I trust you'll be careful." He glanced at the kids like they were troublemakers which mostly they were. "We'll be careful,"

As soon as Dr. Martin's steps receded, Julius said "Children, this is very important. You have to stay out of this room." I took my workbag out and unzipped it just enough to pull out a bike chain and padlock.

"Follow Dr. Martin. You'll find his office at the end of the Great Court on the left. There's only one entrance. Once he's inside, wrap this around the door handles and lock it tight. We need to delay him."

"You want us to lock him in?" Sadie asked, suddenly interested. "Brilliant!" "Dad," Carter asked "what's going on?" "We don't have time for explanations," he said. "This will be our only chance. They're coming."

"Who is coming and why dad?" asked Carter. "I'm sorry but we must hurry right now. And whatever happens, do not come to this room." Julius said. The two of them nodded and left, leaving Percy behind.

"This is about the plan. Right?" he asked quietly. "Yes Percy. Be careful and tell them what I said to you if I don't make it out alive" he said and went inside again as Percy stood outside. Julius went in, knowing all the consequences, but never thought the outcome will be dangerous than expected.

Percy was waiting outside for Sadie and Carter to join him after chaining the curator's door. That was when he noticed the saw blue light streaming from the Egyptian gallery. The two rushed towards Percy and asked "What is happening in here? What is the blue glow and what he's up to?"

"I don't know. Let's check out on him" Percy replied. "What's in his workbag?" Sadie asked. "I don't know. He told me never to look." replied Carter Sadie raised an eyebrow. "And you never did? God, that is so like you, Carter. You're hopeless."

"This fight is unnecessary right now. Let's g-" Percy started, but just then a tremor shook the floor. The three sprinted down the hall and reached the entrance of the Egyptian gallery, where they stopped dead in their tracks.

Julius stood in front of the Rosetta Stone with his back to them. A blue circle glowed on the floor around him, as if someone had switched on hidden neon tubes in the floor. He had thrown off his overcoat. His workbag lay open at his feet, revealing a wooden box about two feet long, painted with Egyptian images.

"What's he holding?" Sadie whispered. "Is that a boomerang?" Sure enough, when Julius raised his hand, he was brandishing a curved white stick. It did look like a boomerang. But instead of throwing the stick, he touched it to the Rosetta Stone. Everyone caught their breath. He started writing on the stone. Wherever the boomerang made contact, glowing blue lines appeared on the granite. Hieroglyphs.

The image was bright and clear: ram's horns above a box and an X. "Open," Sadie murmured. The other two stared at her, because it sounded like she had just translated the word. Julius raised his arms. He chanted: "Wo-seer, i-ei." And two more hieroglyphic symbols burned blue against the surface of the Rosetta Stone.

Everyone was stunned and Percy's eyes widened in realisation. "Let it not be what I'm thinking...let it not be what I'm thinking..." he murmured

"Wo-seer," Carter whispered. Though he didn't know what it was initially, he was shocked when he translated it..."Osiris." "Osiris, come," Sadie said, as if in a trance. Then her eyes widened. "No!" she shouted. "Dad, no!".

Said person turned towards them in surprise. He started to say, "Children—" but it was too late. The ground rumbled. The blue light turned to searing white, and the Rosetta Stone exploded, rendering everyone unconscious.

 ** **A/N: So there you go the 3rd chapter. Any criticism and comments accepted. Hope you all liked it! Some of these lines were borrowed from the original book and I may have skipped a few lines but yeah... until next time!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing out****

 ** **Published on 1 September 2018****


	5. Chapter - 4

**_**Said person turned towards them in surprise. He started to say, "Children—" but it was too late. The ground rumbled. The blue light turned to searing white, and the Rosetta Stone exploded, rendering everyone unconscious.**_**

The first thing Carter noticed when he gained consciousness was the splitting headache he was having and some strange sensation in his head. The next thing was that the scene seemed very familiar it him, like he had seen it somewhere.

He immediately bolted upright, shaking his head to clear any dizziness and immediately turned towards Sadie, who was slowly waking up. "Where is Percy?" Sadie asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

Carter paled at those words and then it hit him like a truck. 'The dream! Of course!' he thought as he frantically looked around, praying that it doesn't come true. He could not look at the scene of Percy and his father dying again.

At the same time, he heard a laughter—horrible, gleeful laughter mixed with the blare of the museum's security alarms. The gallery was in ruins. Waves of fire rippled in pools along the floor. Giant statues had toppled. Sarcophagi had been knocked off their pedestals. Pieces of the Rosetta Stone had exploded outward with such force that they'd embedded themselves in the columns, the walls, the other exhibits.

Ignoring everything that was happening around, they approached Percy and shook him, trying to wake him up. "Percy wake up. There seems to be some trouble here" whispered Sadie but he didn't wake up. There was no bodily harm on him but somehow was going into a coma stage.

Before they could do anything, they heard that horrible laughter again and looked around, this time, spotting his father. Julius was in a bad shape. A bloody cut ran across his scalp. He gripped the boomerang tightly. He was looking ahead, facing his kids, but did not focus on them.

No one understood what he was looking at. It was then Carter realized that someone was standing in front of him. Asking Sadie to be quiet, he focused in front of him. At first, he could barely make it out—just a flicker of heat. But then it took on a vague form—the fiery outline of a man.

"Well done, very well done, Julius." the mysterious man said. "You were not summoned!" Julius said, his voice trembling slightly. 'Summoned? What is he saying? What is happening here?' the two of them thought, a little confused at the events unfolding.

"Did dad tell you anything about this?" Sadie asked and Carter just shook his head, confusion clearly written all over his face. Julius held up the boomerang, but the fiery man flicked one finger, and the stick flew from his hand, shattering against the wall.

"I am never summoned, Julius," the man purred. "But when you open a door, you must be prepared for guests to walk through." "Back to the Duat!" Julius roared. "I have the power of the Great King!"

"Oh, scary," the fiery man said with amusement. "And even if you knew how to use that power, which you do not, he was never my match. I am the strongest. Now you will share his fate."

Unfortunately, the kids couldn't make sense of what was happening, just that their dad needed help. Before anyone did anything, Julius shot them a silent look of warning: Get out. It was then Cater realised that he was gesturing them to escape.

But Carter wanted to help him. He was having a hard time to supress that feeling to help Percy aside. Alarms blared. Fire circled around the doorways of the gallery. The guards were on their way and Carter didn't have much time.

Sadie watched on as her dad crouched to the floor, keeping his eyes on his enemy, and opened his painted wooden box. He brought out a small rod like a ruler. He muttered something under his breath and the rod elongated into a wooden staff as tall as he was. On throwing the staff at the fiery man's feet, and it changed into an enormous serpent—ten feet long and as big around as I was—with coppery scales and glowing red eyes.

It lunged at the fiery man, who effortlessly grabbed the serpent by its neck. The man's hand burst into white-hot flames, and the snake burned to ashes. "An old trick, Julius," the fiery man chided. Julius urged them to run, but the two refused. Sadie picked up a chunk of stone.

"How many?" Julius asked quickly, trying to keep the fiery man's attention. "How many did I release?" "Why, all five," the man said, as if explaining something to a child. "You should know we're a package deal, Julius. Soon I'll release even more, and they'll be very grateful. I shall be named king again." "The Demon Days," my father said.

'Wait...wasn't the demon days a myth about how the five gods who were born? Why is he talking about it now? Was the five...the five Egyptian gods? Then...are the Egyptian gods all real? Then if I am right...which god is this?' Carter thought.

"They'll stop you before it's too late." The fiery man laughed. "You think the House can stop me? Those old fools can't even stop arguing among themselves. Now let the story be told anew. And this time you shall never rise!"

The fiery man waved his hand. The blue circle at Dad's feet went dark. Dad grabbed for his toolbox, but it skittered across the floor. "Good-bye, Osiris," the fiery man said. 'Why is he calling dad Osiris? Can't someone explain something?' Sadie thought.

With another flick of his hand, he conjured a glowing coffin around Julius. At first it was transparent, but it became more and more solid—a golden Egyptian sarcophagus inlaid with jewels. Julius caught Carter's eyes one last time, and mouthed the word Run! before the coffin sank into the floor, as if the ground had turned to water.

"Dad!" Carter screamed. Sadie threw her stone, but it sailed harmlessly through the fiery man's head. He turned, and for one terrible moment, his face appeared in the flames. The image seemed as if someone had superimposed two different faces on top of each other—one almost human, with pale skin, cruel, angular features, and glowing red eyes, the other like an animal with dark fur and sharp fangs. Worse than a dog or a wolf or a lion—some animal I'd never seen before. More likely one of the five gods 'released'.

Heavy footsteps echoed on the marble floor of the Great Court. Voices were barking orders. The security guards, maybe the police were heading that way, but it most likely would've been too late thought Carter as the fiery man lunged at us. Just before he could touch them, he was thrown back.

The air sparked with electricity. The amulet around my neck grew uncomfortably hot. The fiery man hissed, regarding him more carefully. "So...it's you." Carter just looked confused, fed up of everything happening.

The building shook again. At the opposite end of the room, part of the wall exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Two people stepped through the gap, their robes swirling around them. Both of them held staffs. The fiery man snarled. He looked at them one last time and said, "Soon"

Then the entire room erupted in flames. A blast of heat sucked all the air of out my lungs and they crumpled to the floor. The last thing Carter remembered was the man with the forked beard and the girl in blue were standing over him.

He vaguely heard something before he started losing consciousness, his last thoughts being on what would happen to his sister and cousin.

 ** **A/N: Hey there guys! I know it has been more than a month since I had updated this story while I seemed to update other stories but I was a little caught up and I had no clue on how to write the chapter. I hope the next chapter would be written sooner, mostly in two weeks or max 3 weeks.****

 ** **Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter. I know this is short but I promise the next chapter would be longer. All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated. Any pairings for Nico and Percy?****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 5 October 2018****


	6. Chapter - 5

**_**He vaguely heard something before he started losing consciousness, his last thoughts being on what would happen to his sister and cousin.**_**

Meanwhile, Percy was another case. He woke up to immense pain in his body, like it was trying to split into two pieces and considering that he had Greek and Egyptian blood in him, it literally was trying to split him apart.

After the pain subsided a little, he looked around. The place was completely dark with little specks of light around. In front of him, there was a line of translucent people standing. So he concluded that he was in the underworld. But looking at the feather in the balance, Percy resisting to shout out 'Holy shit! I am in the Egyptian underworld?'

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head furiously, trying to recollect what had happened. "Need some help there?" a melodious voice asked. Percy just looked up, trying to spot who it was. As if the lady spotted his confusion, she introduced herself. "I am Nephthys, the goddess who guides souls which are in distress and a part time goddess of water." she said.

Percy spotted her looking weirdly at him, open mouthed and looked down to find himself flickering. "That is strange, not something I've encountered in a long while. Your body is having an internal war with itself, causing you to be in between life and death." she explained.

"Also, I can feel your life force ebbing away quickly but you still have a chance to live. And if I am not mistaken, I do sense Egyptian and Greek heritage in you. Care to explain? So I could help you some way." Nephthys said.

Not seeing a point in hiding anything from the goddess, Percy started to explain. "I am I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, a Greek demigod and part magician. I'm the nephew of Julius and Amos Kane, step-son to Gabriel Kane. Julius, Carter, Sadie and myself had been visiting the museum to take a look at the Rosetta stone...Then uncle started performing some ritual, causing the tone to explode and I blacked out after that."

"Hmm..." she thought, as a look of realisation dawned upon her. "Did you say the Rosetta stone? Maybe that is the root cause of the problem then. You see... when a god is set free, each god will have to find a living host nearby so...the stone had 5 goods trapped in it namely Osiris, Isis, Horus, Set and myself. Now that I think about that..., I sense a part of myself in you..." she said.

"So you mean to say that I might a be hosting you?" Percy asked. "Yes, but no. I can see that you are hosting some other god but still have some of my blessings. The main problem is that your Greek blood is not willing to accept it, causing an internal was in you, causing you to be in a stage between life and death. The only way you can survive is by accepting the changes." she said.

"Now got up, I'll explain it more in detail as we walk." she said, holding out her hand. The minute they touched, Percy experienced a searing hot pain and something he would never be able to describe later on but felt like two souls binding together to sum it up in short before blacking out again.

The next time he woke up, he was confused. He was in a brightly lit room, lying on a soft bed with a rock pillow. Someone had changed his clothes at some point of time as he could sense that he wasn't wearing the clothes he was wearing before. _'Where am I?"_ he mentally wondered.

 _"You are in the 21st Nome right now Perseus and have been out for nearly 5 days."_ a masculine voice answered, startling Percy out of his wits and nearly screamed before he calmed himself down.

 _"Who are you?"_ Percy asked hesitantly. _"Oops! I'm Anhur, or as you Greeks would call me Onuris, the Egyptian war of hunting and war. Don't worry, no one knows about this yet except for Nephthys and myself. I think your cousins have something to share with you about the recent events you missed in your days of battling for your life. Time to join the rest of the world Percy."_ Anhur said.

" _So... you are hosting me right now. Won't the other gods notice the change, you hosting me and all?"_ Percy asked. _"We can discuss it afterwards, I will be here all the time so we can discuss this anytime. You need to catch up first. I think your cousins are coming to check upon you. See you soon!"_ he said and retreated into Percy's mind again.

Just at that moment, Percy heard frantic footsteps and Sadie and Carter burst in through the door, panting. "Percy!" they shouted together when they noticed him awake. Percy took in their appearance in the meantime. Both were a little worn out and looked like they had just come out of a fight.

"What happened? You all look beaten up?" Percy asked worriedly. "A lot has happened Percy. Dad died and told to remind you about some promise just before he died and hosted Osiris. Then a god popped up to destroy Egypt, by the way, Egyptian gods are real and then we host gods and pretty much that's it. We will explain the rest later on. How are you feeling?" Carter asked.

"Pretty sore but feeling ok actually. And I do remember my promise. Bring in Uncle J's bag will you? He said he had something for the two of you and Uncle A, who I assume is also here?" Percy asked.

"Yup. Amos is currently taking a bath and..." Sadie started saying when a cat walked in regally, looking around and hissed when it saw Percy. It suddenly changed its form and got out a knife from thin air and hissed as it placed its knife at Percy's neck.

"Nephthys" it hissed out. "He has the smell of death and sea." "Bast... maybe he is also hosting a god?" Sadie asked. "Smell two gods on him" she said. "What are you talking about?" Carter asked. "Smells different" Bast said.

"I don't know what is happening here. Can you first tell me how did your cat turn into a... Goddess?" Percy asked. "Carter, Sadie, leave now" Bast said and they left immediately, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"So tell me Greek," Bast said as the others had left "how did you end up hosting gods?" she asked. "I really don't know! Like I was there at the museum, was knocked out and then suddenly, I end up in the Land of the Dead, Nephthys talks with me, touches me and then suddenly I am alive with a god in my head!" Percy exclaimed.

"Do you know the consequences of hosting a god and a goddess Perseus, being a Greek?" Bast asked. Percy shook his head negatively. "Remove your shirt" Bast ordered and Percy obeyed. Bast fingered his chest, where his heart should be but he felt a weird sensation unlike anything normally came from someone touching his chest. He looked down and gasped at the black thing protruding from it.

"Yeah. That happens as you just were struggling between life and death after all. That is a scarab, a stone placed on the heart when you die and it seems to have replaced your heart. I don't know any other consequences that could from a demigod hosting a god honestly. This has never happened so you need to be careful Perseus." Bast said.

"But won't the changes be glaringly obvious if someone wanted saw me without a shirt?" Percy asked and then immediately, there was a layer of skin covering the scarab so that it seemed like nothing was amiss.

"Maybe it changes with your thoughts and wishes. I mean, the scarab will only show up when you will for it to show, until then it is like your heart above the ribs and under the skin." Bast said as Percy tried to bring back the scarab in again. "Cool!" he exclaimed as the scarab resurfaced.

"No one should know about me being a part of both the worlds though, it might lead to some serious problems. And with gods in my head, I don't know how I am going to hide anything." Percy said. "You do know that if you host them, they can respond only if summoned right? Until then, they stay out of your head." Bast said.

"Unfortunately Bast, that does not seem to be the case here. A fraction of us is stuck with young Perseus." Anhur said suddenly. "You mean he is a permanent host?" Bast asked, shocked. "Unfortunately, yes he is. He is currently listening into our conversation. Though we can retreat to the back of his mind unless summoned, we can never leave him." Anhur said.

"Great, just great." Bast muttered. "Try to solve and discuss your problems out and please explain everything in detail to him as he would really need it for the upcoming days. He needs some alone time so I will ask Sadie and Carter to leave him alone for sometime. Be careful Anhur, you all are threading on a very thin line unless you sort it out." Bast warned and left.

 _'What is become of my life?"_ Percy thought as he overheard the conversation.

 ** **A/N: I know, a pretty abrupt ending and late chapter, but I cannot help it a bit guys. My update schedule will be a uncertain. So I am really sorry for the inconvenience.****

 ** **Hope you all liked it though! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated. Any pairings for Nico and Percy?****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 11 November 2018****


	7. Vote for Pairings

****Vote for pairings!****

 ** **Alright... this is not exactly a chapter but it is kind of hard to keep track of all the pairings that people comment randomly in some chapter do I want you to suggest it in THIS CHAPTER ONLY.****

 ** **So the final choice for pairings are:****

Percy X Zoe - 13

Percy X Thalia - 5

Percy X Annabeth - 9

Percy X Reyna - 2

Percy X Rachel - 1

Nico X Thalia - 2

Nico X Reyna - 6

Nico X Will - 14

 **(As on 18/12/2018)**

 ** **Only one condition, one reader Cannot comment the same pairings multiple times as it will not be fair for everyone though you can come up with new suggestions or vote for multiple pairings, so start voting! Deadline on New Year's Eve.****


	8. Chapter - 6

**_**"What is become of my life?" Percy thought as he overheard the conversation.**_**

Percy later on spent the last days of the month and half of the next month enjoying with his cousins, listening to their adventures and getting used having a god in the head all the time with another one visiting often, which was quite irritating and uncomfortable for him by the way, to give lessons on Egyptian mythology and get a hang of having a god in his head all the time, exchanging memories to get to know each other and all.

Carter and Sadie were still mourning their dad while Percy tried to bottle up everything and lash out his frustration on the dummies he used to practice and test out the new powers on as he couldn't share everything with his friends on both sides for his cousins didn't know about the Greeks while the Greeks didn't know about the Egyptians.

Percy initially struggled with the fact of having a god in his mind. He often talked out loud, lashed out at random people while talking to the voices in his head, often got headaches, which unnerved him a lot. And there was also the worry of the Greek gods finding out about it. They had till now avoided going to Thoth about separating souls as it might make his cousins and cousins suspicious and so, stayed quiet.

Though, after a few experiments he found out that it had its own advantages. He even had the god to keep a list of the advantages and disadvantages the hosting. As of now all they have gathered is:

 _It is completely permanent_

 _The person's heart is replaced by a scarab_

 _The person can allow the god to take over at any time they want._

 _Powers can be borrowed from the gods if necessary._

 _You gain a part of the god's power as if you were their demigod child._

 _You get hungry easily_

It was an accident when he discovered his blood colour had changed. He had been teaching Carter to fight with a sword after he came to know that he knew how to fight with a sword and also had an enchanted one. They were having a duel when Percy had got distracted and giving a chance for Carter to graze him and when he looked up to congratulate him for listening to him, he was met with shocked faces.

"What happened?" he asked, oblivious to the bleeding. Carter just pointed at his arm. "That's nothing dude, it will..." Percy froze as he saw the cut bleeding black. "Ok... that's new." Percy said, blinking at the cut and saw as it dripped onto a paper, fascinated as he opened his link to Anhur.

 _"Is that normal?"_ Percy asked.

 _"As far as I know, no. And watch out for the paper"_ Anhur warned and receded back to into the mind, probably going to make a note of the list of consequences of a demigod hosting a god.

 _And the most recently, you gain black coloured acidic blood._

Just great. 'Maybe it will work like the scarab skin thing?" Percy hoped and willed the blood colour to turn back to red and to his relief, it did change but not without any consequence. His whole body felt like it was on fire as he witnessed his skin turn translucent during the change before returning back to normal.

 _"Another thing to keep a note on Anhur, the blood colour can be changed but needs more practice as we can't have people notice the blood change colours"_ Percy said as he sent a memory of the feeling.

 _"Alright, another thing to add on to the list then"_ Anhur said as he filed that away too. After this incident, Sadie tried to get Percy to try magic but he failed miserably but instead found out that he could contact the dead and also increased his water powers up a notch and hence, he could control water with lesser effort. He also got the ability to summon any weapon he required and the knowledge to use them from Anhur. Bingo.

Soon, they started recruiting more people who have the blood of the pharaohs to prepare for the apocalypse, most attempts did not succeed unfortunately. It was in one of these attempts that Carter and Sadie along with Percy stumbled upon the Greek heritage of Percy.

It was again a complete accident. Carter and Sadie were on the recruiting magicians while Percy was meeting Nico at some McDonald's and then visiting camp for the day. Carter and Sadie were running away from the House of Life magicians when they came across a few demigods being chased by hellhounds. Wanting to help them and thinking that they were magicians, the two jumped in to help them, only to be dragged into camp by some Clarisse and Grover.

Percy, who by chance came in at the same time with Nico, cooked up a story on how the two were his cousins on his mother's side and were clear sighted mortals and all and managed to get them out of the camp before anyone came to know about the Egyptians.

And then, it was one hell of a explanation to his cousins about how the Greeks were alive and have demigods and all the problems in his world etc. Sadie and Carter were upset initially at the thought of Percy keeping it a secret from them but they understood and let it cool down. They also understood why Percy was permanently hosting a god and its side effects. They suggested that they can go to Thoth but Percy refused, saying that it wasn't necessary right then.

And then came another problem. In the start of February, the cousins got worried as there were not enough magicians who have the capability to host gods and recruiting the rest of them always fails due to the HOL people chasing them all the time and they didn't know how long they have before Apophis' next attack and they were going desperate.

And everything went downhill from then.

 ** **A/N: I know it is quite short and a little vague and all but... this is a basic outline of this chapter since I don't think I will have time to update during my vacation after today. And I also wanted to know when you would like Carter and Sadie to know about the Greeks: Now, before Nico joins in or After Nico joins the gang? It is up to you here, I mean I did include it here but I would gladly change it if you think it is a must.****

 ** **And regarding the pairings, it seems like Nico x Will and Percy x Zoe are the most popular pairings with Nico x Reyna and Percy x Annabeth behind. Anyone who hasn't voted but wishes to can please go to the voting page and vote before New Year's eve.****

 ** **This part will be rewritten when I have time (probably soon) and I hope you like this chapter as of now. All comments and criticism and suggestions are accepted and appreciated from you guys. It means a lot to me. Wishing you all an advance Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 24 December 2018****


	9. Chapter - 7

****A/N: A fair warning people, this chapter might be a little similar to the one by**** ** **HadesPlutoNico**** ** **and I have got their permission to use it so... this is just to give you a heads up before you start accusing me of copying.****

It was somewhere in the start of February that everything became complicated than it was. Sadie and Carter were recruiting in Mexico while Percy was trying to find some off in Brazil. And as usual, Sadie and Carter had no luck and were chased by the House of Life magicians again.

Sadie quickly opened a portal in New York and since it was opened in a hurry, Sadie had miscalculated and opened it in Manhattan, right on top of a unsuspecting midnight stroller.

"Ouch! Can't you watch where you are jumping?" a high pitched voice asked as they all got up. "Nico, is that you? Are you alright?" Carter asked as Nico rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, it is me. What is the problem?" he asked as he saw the siblings looking back often as if something was wrong.

"We need to get out of here quickly before they spot us." Sadie said as she started running along with Carter, completely forgetting to close the portal.

"Not so fast sweethearts" a sickly sweet voice said from the portal as a girl dressed in what looked like bedsheets came out along with a man who was dressed up in a similar fashion. Nico stepped in front of them unconsciously, trying to shield them from whatever it was.

"Got yourself help from a godling I see? Surrender yourself to the House of Life and let us handle these two" she said and Nico had to fight the urge to throw up at the tone of the voice.

"Say, you said you are from the House of Life right? Then why do you have the creature of the death as a familiar? Insulting. And unfortunately for you, I won't surrender to you else my dad will kill me." he said calmly.

The man in the meanwhile had been silently directed the jackal at Nico, who immediately deflected it with his Stygian iron sword, and sent it to Europe. "Just leave him alone you two. Your quarrel is with us and let us not bring in some random mortal into it." Carter said as he stepped up in front of Nico.

"And let the godling escape? Never going to happen." the man said as he cast a spell that sent fire balls at Nico, whose sword just absorbed it like the darkness swallowing the night while summoning a skeleton to trap the two of them, thankful for the dead bodies buried there.

The woman, sensing this, immediately sent a spell that caused a forest of reeds to grow quickly around it, causing Carter and Nico to slice a path around it while Sadie turned to face the magician.

"Watch out Nico!" Sadie warned as she jumped out of the way, trying to deflect the streamers out of the way unsuccessfully, causing it to hit Nico head on and he let out a brutal scream as the effects started to take place and since the Ribbons of Hathor bound the god inside a body... you know what would've happened to Nico.

Blood started pouring out from everywhere Nico was paling quickly and was at the verge of fading and Sadie snapped. She blasted the ribbons off, mummified the two magicians after knocking them out and somehow erasing the events that happened today off their memories and joined Carter to help him carry Nico to the nearby river so that he can summon a boat.

Suddenly, everything went quiet and the two of them saw that Nico was dying, his breathing was becoming almost non existent, all the colour had gone from his body and he was still bleeding out, except in black colour, though no one was calm enough to notice that till they reached their place in Brooklyn.

"Shit Carter, he is bleeding in black!" Jasmine exclaimed as she frantically brought over the necessary first aid items they needed. "Any luck at contacting Percy?" Carter asked Sadie, who responded in negative. And those were four long days before Percy burst into the house with a new magician named Cleo, who seemed to be following the path of Thoth.

In the meanwhile, Nico wasn't faring any good either. He woke up with his body on fire in the halls of judgement, face to face with Anubis, touched him and Bam, he woke up to Percy looming over him and some random voice in his head, causing him to panic a lot before calming down.

Then Percy sat him down to explain all about the Egyptians and stayed with Nico while he nearly had a panic attack on how everyone are going to act towards his changes and how he is going to hide it from his dad and so on and slightly calmed down when he showed Nico how similar their problems were.

The next problem that came now was how overprotective Percy had gotten over Nico due to the Nephthys and Anubis relationship. Percy was often mothering Nico much to his annoyance but he tolerated it as he was one of the closest family member he had and he didn't complain.

They had even considered going to Thoth to find a solution and did that but it only lead to more troubles. It seemed that Cassandra, the mad Oracle had told a prophecy about how two people with scarabs having the fate of the whole world on their shoulders and it honestly scared both of them as even though they knew it often had double meanings, this was pretty straightforward.

They prophecy went something like this:

 _The ones with a heart of stone beware_

 _For it is a dangerous journey they must fare_

 _And make a choice between 3 gates_

 _In order to seal everyone's fates_

 _One to destruction, one in between_

 _One where peace is to be seen_

 _They decision is tied hard with a secret_

 _The decision can be one to joy or regret._

"A prophecy about is bringing doomsday Percy. Isn't it great!" exclaimed Nico when they were alone, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know Neeks. But I guess there might be a long time before it comes to action I guess. And there are always loopholes in prophecies, we will find a way out. We can't worry about this while we are breaking our heads over Kronos and Apophis right now you know. We will face it as it comes." Percy pacified Nico but he could feel Percy's worry over their bond.

"Don't try to calm me down on this right now Percy. Even if we have other things to worry about right now, this is also important and we need to be prepared." Nico argued.

"I know we need to be prepared Nico but first things first. We need to prepare to defeat of Kronos and Apophis and with that, we will be half way through. So just be calm about it and don't discuss it right now." Percy said.

"I know Percy. But it is nearing the Spring equinox and I am afraid that we need to double our recruiting as there are chances for him to attack then." Nico said. "I know that Neeks and we are halfway done with it. We will be prepared when he strikes this time." Percy said with full confidence.

Oh boy, how wrong it turned out to be.

 ** **A/N: And that will be chapter 7 fellas. The prophecy might suck a bit and please forgive me for that as I had written that a year ago, before I even started to write Hero of Two Worlds to be completely honest. Hope you all liked it and all comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated.****

 ** **Just one doubt though. How do you want me to bring Zoe in this story?****

 ** **A) When the Doors of Death opens****

 ** **B) Sometime during the end of the second book of KC****

 ** **C) Sometime during the battle of Manhattan/BOTL****

 ** **D) Any other suggestions****

 ** **Comment what you want me to do and until next time!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 14 January 2019****


	10. AN

Hey there readers! This is just a small note to apologise for not updating this story yet for the past 2 months. I know I usually update this monthly but I just realised I need to read The Throne of Fire again and there has been a quick change of plans at home so I really do not have the time right now to update the book right now as I am going out on vacation in the upcoming week and hence all the packing troubles.

Please don't take it as an excuse I am giving because I don't want to continue writing. Life is shit and I need some time to gather my thoughts about how am I going to go about for TOF. Any suggestions from you guys will be appreciated and considered. Thousands of apologies don't help I know but please consider my plight and bare with me for this time. I promise that I won't abandon this book. And I also have other books down the line that I need to concentrate upon as they have been left pending for a long while. So please consider my situation and forgive me for all this shit. I hate to delay any chapter but as I said before, life throws shit.

Thank you for the corporation.

While I am here, the results for the pairings and the question of when to bring in Zoe are here.

So... the pairings will be Percy X Zoe and Nico X Will

Zoe will be back sometime between the TBOL or TLO for sure. (Most probably in The Serpent's Shadow)

Until next time :)

Rasi10 signing off


	11. Chapter - 8

****A/N: As mentioned before, really sorry to get back to you this late... I was out of ideas as to how to connect Throne of Fire with Percy and Nico so... I've decided to just summarise ToF and move on as time is short and all. If anyone was interested in seeing the two involved with Carter and Sadie during that time... I am sorry to disappoint you. You have been warned, I am just going to brush past ToF, even though I want to do it in detail. Also, I might be pulling a page out of**** ** **HadesPlutoNico**** ** **'s book but I have asked their prior permission for the same. Also, there is a surprise at the end.****

 ** **(Timeline: Happens at around the same time as BoTL)****

So, while all that shit is going on with Sadie and Carter, Percy and Nico were having their own problems to handle the trainees, who have just joined the cult and hence, have mostly no clue on what is happening. Then there is the prophecy for which they were trying to find a loophole.

And now, just a day before the battle at the Brooklyn House, Chiron calls them and informs that they have discovered a Labyrinth and was sending in a few people to explore as a prophecy was issued and Percy was thankful that he wasn't involved this time as he would be in a pretty tight fix then.

The apocalypse started, all the turned magicians and demons came, a huge fight happened and everyone was pretty injured by the time the night wore off, everyone sleep deprived and having no clue as they were soon to be overwhelmed. Percy and Nico were heavily injured and there seemed to be no hope when Carter and Sadie joined the fight with Ra, who seemed to be slightly insane. He seemed to be spouting out nonsense until they figured out that he was trying to convey that Zia was to be his host and something mysterious along with that which no one seemed to understand.

The fight was over, the apocalypse was averted temporarily and everyone started settling down, exchanging stories on what happened to the other groups, the basic things. The demi-mage duo then got a call from Chiron that they required help over at camp as they had received intel that Kronos has risen and is trying to invade the camp, causing the duo to rush back to camp, even though exhausted thoroughly and fight there, taking a break for a while before returning to Brooklyn to discuss plans for the next time Apophis planned to rise.

And then, Chiron had also called the duo to make battle plans; revealing that Percy was the child of the prophecy, thus making them shuttle back and forth, playing spies at the enemy camp, playing trainers to the new campers/ magicians, making battle strategies and whatnot. All in all, they had a very tight schedule and were starting to wear down because of that.

Well... that was until Hades and Poseidon interfered.

It was a nice day and for once, they had the chance to take a break from all the chaos in the two worlds. They were at McDonald's, just sitting around and talking about stuff that wasn't related to gods and prophecies when their fathers walked in and joined them at their table.

Neither of them noticed the arrival until Hades cleared his throat, causing the two to jump in their seats, startled. "Be more alert boys, you don't know when the monsters might attack" Poseidon chided.

"Sorry dad, we just got some break and let our defence down for a while," Percy said sheepishly. "That's alright. When were you going to tell us by the way?" the two of them asked in chorus. "About what?" they asked in sync. "Well... about your cousins and yourselves being... you know?" Poseidon said cooly.

"Wha...?" Nico asked, shocked as Percy elbowed him, realising that they were caught. "How did you know that?" he asked instead.

"It wasn't that hard really you know, we sometimes track you to check in with you and for your safety. Contrary to the popular belief, we care for our kids and help in any way we can." Poseidon explained.

"Also, I am the god of Death and can sense if anyone is on the verge of death. So imagine my surprise when I felt the two of you almost dead but at the same time couldn't sense your souls. And then, you both reemerged with your souls altered slightly. And don't worry, none of the other gods knows about this situation." Hades said when he saw both of them about to tell something.

"So... your not mad at the Egyptians for all this?" Percy asked, covering the table with mist before removing his shirt, revealing his scarab. "Actually not. They were responsible for saving my son and nephew even though the methods were risky and both of the situations were not something anyone wanted to go through. But what is done is done and you are left to deal with it, unfortunately." Poseidon said with a sigh.

"Yeah, though there had been experiments to combine the two worlds, it had always led to a disaster with the one who was experimented on either going mad or dying. I guess the only theory I can think of is that both of your mothers are of Egyptian descent. Else, this merging would've never occurred." Hades explained.

"Won't the other gods notice the change in aura though?" Nico asked. "You have been hiding it perfectly well kids. But there will be a time where you will have to reveal it eventually. Be prepared for a backlash then." Hades warned.

"Now... I know that you haven't come here just to chit chat about our heritages and powers so... what is the issue?" Anubis asked. "Wait... Anubis? Our children are hosting gods! I just thought that there was a shift in magic!" Poseidon asked.

"Unfortunately, it is permanent as there was a problem when the merging happened, resulting in a part of our souls to be merged with the demigods to keep them stable with the blessing of Nephthys" Anhur explained.

"Ok, alright, that's new. Just make sure that your presence is not known to the other gods. Can we talk to our kids now?" Hades asked. The two host gods just nodded and retreated back.

"Argh! Was that really necessary!" The two groaned out, rubbing their heads. "So... you were saying?" Percy prompted.

"Ah! About that... um... We want to issue a small mission... No no, it's not like the... go and destroy a battalion of monsters or something like that. This is more like a normal scouting mission to the enemy base and just get some plans, visit and make friends..." Poseidon said hastily.

"Scouting mission, to the enemy base" "Just to visit and make friends?" Nico and Percy asked. "What are you exactly asking us to do here?" Nico asked finally.

"Um... well..., Romandemigodsalsoexistandtheyarecampednearthebasesoyoumightchanceuponthem?" Hades said with a nervous laugh. "Can you tell it more clearly, we cannot understand mumbles," Percy said.

"It is a top-secret thing... um well... Roman demigods also exist and their camp is somewhere near San Francisco so you might chance upon them" Poseidon said, morphing into a more stern form of himself along with Hades at the mention of Romans.

"So... you are telling us to forge some sort of relationship with the Roman demigods, who were separated from us due to some reason?" Nico asked slowly.

"Well... yeah. We guess it is time to reunite the two camps at the time of crisis even though the last time our alter aspects met, it ended up in a war, hence the two separate camps. None of the other gods knows about this plan of ours though. Hence this secrecy." Hades explained.

"So... We basically have to become friends with a mostly hostile camp and go on a scouting mission with them. How are we supposed to do that?" Percy asked.

"We will give you two letters addressed to the leaders, mentioning that you are our ambassadors. You give it to them and get into the camp. And... you might find something surprising over there. Don't worry though, you will be able to leave at any time you want since you are ambassadors." Poseidon said as he gave them two letters.

"Well then, we need to leave before our dear brother gets suspicious of us. See you later." They said and flashed out.

"There goes our plan to relax. When should we start?" Percy asked, reading the letter. "As soon as possible I believe. Shall we leave now, it is a free day after all and we were getting bored anyways." Nico said.

"Then we shall leave. Vapour travel or shadow travel?" "Shadow travel to the base. Hopefully, our dads will at least give us a clue where the camp is else we might need to walk in search of the camp. They might not have an obvious entrance so we need to search for it and we don't know how it looks so no point of travelling via the powers." Nico said.

 _"Or better yet, ask the gods stuck in your head!"_ the two gods said in chorus. "Point. Shall we?" Percy asked, stretching his hand out. "We shall," Nico said, taking hold of the offered hand and shadow travelled out after moving out to a nearby ally.

When they reached Mt. Tamalpais, they immediately spotted a note. It juat said

 _It was not their time. Go to Oakland and move wherever tou feel the pull._

 _Good luck_

 _Dads_

Before they could take a step forward though or contemplate on the message, they noticed a sword at their necks and thought 'Oh man' before turning around to see...

 ** **A/N: Hey folks! Long time no see. Happy friendship day! This is probably the longest time I have taken to publish a chapter and I apologise for the long delay. Life and school sucks. Period.****

 ** **Anyways, who do you think the sword wielder is? This is probably shorter than expected but... whatever I could sneak in when I had time, I did it. And what do you think is the surprise? Comment on it and you will know the answer during my next post. Winners get a shout out!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 4 August 2019****


	12. Chapter - 9

**_**Before they could take a step forward though or contemplate on the message, they noticed a sword at their necks and thought 'Oh man' before turning around to see...**_**

"Aaah!" they both exclaimed as they stood face to face with a boy with a purple shirt and jeans with blond hair and electric blue eyes.

"Man! You gave us quite a good scare over there! We are not here for a fight!" Nico exclaimed, trying to placate the demigod before he killed them.

"Who are you? How did you arrive here?" he asked, still not taking the sword away. "We were sent here Neptune and Pluto as ambassadors. Proof is in my hand." Percy said as he took out the seals their fathers had given them.

"Um... Alright, but where did you come from? How did you come here?" he asked. "I am the son of Neptune and he is the son of Pluto. As I said, we have come here on their request. They said it would be easier to keep an eye on the developments and report to them. And we came here through shadow travel." Percy explained.

"Right, let us head to camp then. You should show your letters to the praetors. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." "Percy Jackson, son of Pos- Neptune." "Nico di Angelo, son of Pluto." They shook each other's hands and started to move towards the Garden of Hesperides when they got another shock.

"Bianca? Zoe? How are you here?" Percy asked in shock. _"Obviously what was mentioned in the letter, it was not their time"_ _Anhur said, rolling his eyes_. "The letter Percy" Nico said at the same time. "One second we were in Elysium, she was in the Fields of Asphodel" Bianca said, pointing at the last girl "And then, suddenly we are here with dad informing that it was not our time" she concluded.

"Bia" Nico breathed out and hugged her while Percy just stood there, dumbstruck. "Anyone explaining this confusion?" Jason asked, totally confused. "Um... That is Zoe Nightshade, former Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, daughter of Artemis and the one with Nico is Bianca, his sister, daughter of Hades." Percy said, trying to explain. "How long has it been since our quest Percy? What do you mean former Lieutenant?"

"Long short story, it has been nearly 8 months since the quest and Thalia is the new lieutenant." Percy said. "Don't you mean... Pluto and Diana? Aren't Hades and Artemis Greeks? What quest? What is happening? Thalia as in... Thalia Grace?" Jason asked rapidly.

Percy didn't know what to say and looked at Nico, mentally contacting him.

 _"You think Thalia and Jason are full blooded siblings like me and Bianca?"_

 _"Maybe they might be, I don't know. But what about the screw up? Should we tell him about the Greek gods?"_

 _"Idk, might be helpful to have an insider as a friend... maybe our dads can settle this out?"_

 _"Maybe you can ask the prisoners in your head?" Anubis pointed out._

 _"So... what can you do then? Take over our body and explain?" Percy asked sarcastically_

 _"Um... yeah?" Anhur said._

 _"And confuse them even more?" Nico deadpanned._

 _"Point. So call our dads it is?" Percy asked._

 _"Our only option." Nico replied._

"Nico, pass me a drachma, best call dad." Percy said and created a mist to make a rainbow. Nico threw the coin into the mist and called his dad. "What the hell is happening here? Who are you really?" Jason asked, frustrated at not getting any answer.

"This is an Iris message used to contact each other when in need. And your answers will be answered soon by the gods who sent us into this mess." Nico said as he waited for the call to connect.

"What happened?" the two asked immediately and then saw the audience behind them. "Oh! Hello son, nephews and nieces. Didn't have a clue you would meet them already." Poseidon said nervously. "The explanation dad. We have a frustrated son of Jupiter and you know how his dad is." Percy said. "Wait, you've met my dad?" Jason asked. "Yeah, twice for a quest. Actually met all the Olympians." he added.

"So... the explanation... Hi Jason, I am Poseidon, Percy's dad and that is Hades, Nico and Bianca's dad. We might be more familiar as Neptune and Pluto to you and Hazel." he said, changing into his Roman form along with Hades.

"So... basically Greeks exist and 4 out of you 6 are Greeks, 3 who have come back from the dead as it wasn't their time yet. Oh! Thalia is doing well with Artemis. You will meet her one day, not anytime recently though..." Hades explained.

"Question. If he is also a son of the big 3, why does the prophecy apply to me?" Percy asked. "The prophecy is only for the Greeks, not the Romans." Poseidon said. "So... where exactly am I?" Hazel asked hesitantly. "Hello daughter. You are in the future, in 2008 to be precise. I'll be sending you over to camp with Jason and you can trust these people freely. I won't be able to contact you much due to conditions but... I will try to keep in contact." Pluto said.

"Before any other questions are asked. There is very little time and just so you know, Bianca and Zoe can't go back to CHB or the hunters right now so... either you take them there or to Camp Jupiter. Talks later." Poseidon said as the mist receded.

"Great. Any other doubts? Oh! Hi, I am Nico, brother of Bianca, son of Hades, this idiot near me is Percy, son of Poseidon and that is Jason, son of Jupiter. And you might already know Bianca and Zoe. When are we heading to camp? For it can't be safe here for long as... you know, 5 children of the big 3 and a demi titan near the Titan's base camp, not good at all." Nico said.

"It is quite a long way to the camp, unless you have tour ways of travelling there quickly?" Jason asked. Percy asked Nico started at each other again, debating whether or not to reveal the third group of gods right now.

 _"Won't be of much help right now. The flashing will attract attention. What about pegasi?" Nico asked._

 _"Not possible, even they can attract attention sometimes. Mrs. Hellhound?" Percy asked._

 _"Probably will help. But we need the location as not everyone can hitch a ride on her." Nico replied._

"Why are you staring at each other?" Zoe asked. "Weighing options. Call on Mrs. O'Leary. I will shadow travel myself and Percy to the camp entrance, wherever it is." Nico stated.

"A tunnel near the Caldecott tunnel in Oakland Hills. And who is Mrs. O'Leary?" Jason asked. "You'll see" Percy said with a smirk, letting out a whistle. The shadows started to darken near one of the trees and a hellhound jumped out of it and attacked Percy and Nico. Everyone got out their weapons and got ready to attack and then noticed the hellhound was just licking them all over and they were trying to calm it down and relaxed.

"Now missy, stop all the slobbering and stand aside please. We need your help." As if understanding, she stood aside, panting heavily. "So... this is Mrs. O'Leary, our pet hellhound which Daedalus passed on to us a few weeks ago. And, no questions right now, not while we are serving ourselves in a golden platter to the Titans." Percy said.

"Now just tell her where to go and get onto her. We will meet you at the entrance. We can discuss more there." Nico finalised and Jason reluctantly said the destination to Mrs. O'Leary, before helping the girls onto the hound and finally climbing on himself. "See you there!" Bianca said as Mrs. O'Leary raced towards the shadows and jumped into it.

"We'll move then." Nico said as he held Percy's hand and shadow travelled. And they arrived, just in time to see Jason kneel over and retch badly while the others were petting the Hellhound and bidding her goodbye.

"Never. Doing. That. Again" Jason gasped when he finished. "Oh come on, it was not that bad Grace. You'll get used to it." Bianca said. In the meanwhile, the two people at the entrance headed over, fully armed in case of any hostile attack.

"I thought you were out scouting Jason." One of them asked. "Yeah, that was before these guys popped up. Two of them are Ambassadors of Pluto and Neptune, the other 3 are new comers." Jason explained.

"Excuse me, but we are kind of experienced ones, without formal training." Bianca said. " Whatever, enter before monsters come by. Hard times you know?" The other one informed and let them in.

"Alright, ground rules. Do not use Greek names. I don't have much against them so I didn't react much but the others may not be like me. Two, Romans are more militaristic so... I don't think laid back attitude might be much appreciated. Our fighting styles might be different. And try to be respectful. The way you talked about the gods and to the gods might not be entertained here. So please be careful." Jason said, walking towards the Little Tiber.

"I know, I've been with the hunters for a long time, even before the Romans. So I do know about the changes over the years. We will manage Grace. Plus, all of us have had our own troubles. I mean, Percy has been on 3 quests as far as I've known. All the children of Pluto are from the 30s and 40s, so it won't be a problem... much." Zoe said.

"Alright. This is the Little Tiber, sort of like the river Styx I think. The camp is across it. I've been here for most of my life. Never went out much for quests and all until this scouting thing." Jason said as they stood at the bank of the river. They crossed the river carefully with some help from Percy and reached camp.

"So... this is it. What will happen? Hazel can settle in here just fine, even Bianca can but... what about Zoe? I mean, she has been with girls for a long time and hates males. How will she do at camp?" Nico whispered. "It can be decided later on. It is her decision after all. For now, let us focus on our current problem of getting the Romans to accept us." Percy whispered.

"Oh! And I forgot to tell you one thing. Our camp is a bit... wary about Neptune and Pluto due to an incident years ago so... be careful." Jason said as they entered camp.

"Oh man!"

 ** **A/N: And finally a chapter done. Why is it that I always seem to write a chapter just before my exams or during it these days! Will be looking into my other books soon. Hope you all like the chapter! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated. The next chapter will mostly completely be about CJ and how they settle into their roles and then I will start upon TSS.****

 ** **Two questions. Should the girls and Jason know about their Egyptian heritage before the two leave Camp Jupiter? And should Zoe and Bianca go to the Brooklyn House? Or only one of them? Please answer in the comments.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 19 September 2019****


	13. Chapter - 10

****A/N: Just so you know, the description I am giving right now will not be accurate with the book since it has been a while since I have read it and I don't exactly have the time right now. Sorry!****

 ** **Warning: Some informalities and missing sequences mentioned.****

The moment they entered the camp, the five of them were astound by the view in front of them. At one end, there was something like the Colosseum and there was a large fortress like thing in the middle with a huge field, a stable with pegasi and unicorns, a common dining hall type of a thing and some cabins that look like they have come out of the military.

As they moved further, they could notice rows or houses filled with people bustling around like in a city. "Wow" Nico said as he took in the sights. "Yeah, that over there is New Rome, a city where demigods and their legacies live after about serving about 10 years. All have an option to go to college after the 10 years of service. Those over there are the temples honourig the 12 major Olympians and we also have battle games and other such things." Jason said and the others trailed along, taking in all the sights.

"This over here is the praetor's office area, where we are currently headed to. They are like the leaders of the camp, voted by the people and the Senate. And Derek, I don't have any denarii on me currently, ask someone in the shops." Jason said as he saw the faun.

"Is that a satyr?" Percy asked, shocked, as he looked at the half goat and half man, similar but at the same time, completely different characteristics.

"No, he's not a satyr. These are fauns, more like the street beggars than the satyrs. I had the fortune to meet one but... that was for a very short while. Very nervous and shifty, that guy but at the same time much better than the fauns." Jason said with the shake of his head.

"And here we are" he said, knocking at the door. There was a muffled come in from inside and Jason entered along with them entire gang. "Hello Jason, who are these new people?" The praetor asked.

"Stumbled upon them on the base of Mt. Othrys, two ambassadors and 3 demigods. They have their official letters and a special... request" Jason said as he saw the demigods shuffle a bit.

"I'm Percy Jackson, ambassador of Neptune while that black head is the ambassador of Pluto, Nico Di Angelo. The 3 girls behind us are Bianca Di Angelo, Nico's full blood sister, Zoe Nightshade, unknown and Hazel Levesque, the daughter of Pluto." Percy introduced each of them and they could clearly see the wince when the praetor heard the parents of each of them.

"Praetor Shane Boston. You do know that the Romans have a long history with Neptune and Pluto I presume?" She asked. "Yeah, Jason explained it to us... We assure you that nothing bad will happen while we are here. We are just here to drop off Hazel and settle her in before we move on. We are quite busy you see..." Nico said as he gave Shane the letters.

She stared at Nico for a minute before hesitantly taking the recommendation letters from his hand and silently read through it before asking "What about the other 2? And what is this beware of the Titans warning in the end? What do they mean by we will support you?" rapidly.

Percy, Nico and Zoe glanced at each other before Zoe replied. "The Titans are rising again. We have had passing and have been fighting against them as much as we can but the threat has become of a higher level. As far as our intel goes... Kro- Saturn has found a way to return and are recruiting demigods to fight against the gods. We are not permitted to say more but that is the crux of it. Pluto and Neptune want myself and if willing, Bianca to accompany those two in this... quest." She said smoothly.

"Alright, 4 guests and a new comer. Welcome Hazel." Shane said with a smile. "Don't go about with that mannerism, I know that you 2 ambassadors are hiding something there, I am a daughter of Mercury and a legacy of Apollo after all. I can spot out when you are hiding something. Be careful Greeks." she said with a mischievous smile as the rest of them freezed with surprise.

"Wha... We aren't... we" Percy spluttered and Shane laughed. "My mom was a daughter of Apollo, the Greek one not the Roman one. Of course I know the difference. And Jason, don't go around telling this out loud or I will skin you alive." She threatened.

"How about a trade? The sis I was talking about all the time turns out to be a Greek demigod and a lieutenant of The Hunters according to them. You tell that out loud, I will tattle yours out." Jason said and held out his hand.

"Deal. Jason, take Hazel to Octavian and see the signs. As much as I hate to say this but he is the only augur in the legion" she said with a sigh.

 _Time skip to the part where Percy and Nico depart from camp named_ **** ** _ **IamliterallywritingthisinahurryandwillincludeitlateroninaseparatementionwhenIhavetime**_**

Nico, Percy, Zoe, Bianca, Hazel and Jason were at the opening of the tunnel, ready to leave the place. As much as the former 2 enjoyed staying there, they had more responsibilities to complete and Zoe and Bianca had volunteered to join them, leaving Hazel and Jason at camp.

"I will miss you man. Just be safe." Jason said as he clapped on their backs. In these few days they had stayed at camp, they had brought about lot of trouble between the Romans, completely knocking them off their feet with their weird styles and unpredictable attitude and most importantly put Octavian in his place (Somewhat, he is one stubborn SOB and won't change though.)

"Same goes to you Jason, don't go about monster's asses just for fun" Bianca said with a slight blush. "Is someone having a crush?" Nico asked teasingly as he saw his sister's reaction as they were leaving after saying their farewell to the Roman demigods.

"Shut up Nico" she said, slightly embarrassed while the others laughed. "Wait, does the oath till count?" Percy asked Zoe. "Technically no as she has come back from the dead. The oath is broken when the person dies or Artemis frees them off it." she explained. "Where are we headed to?"

"Brooklyn, my uncle and cousins live there and have taken the two of us in. You will fit right into the family." Percy said with a mischievous smile.

"Demigods are restricted from going to Brooklyn, Percy, I hope you know that." Zoe deadpanned. "Oh, I do know that but we are special cases. You will see when we get there." he said and grasped Zoe arm as Nico did the same with Bianca and they shadow travelled to the Brooklyn House.

"Welcome to the Brooklyn House. First we need to inform Percy's uncle of the new additions and the circumstances before we can do anything about it or explain what is happening." Nico said and dragged Bianca along with him, leaving Zoe look at Percy suspiciously.

"I will explain later about the sensations you are feeling. Now come on." Percy said with a sigh, dreading the conversation ahead of him as he dragged her along, metamorphically, he knew what will happen if he drags her and she is one damn scary demi titan.

Percy knocked on the door before peeking in to see Amos discussing something with Carter and Sadie. Sighing, he signed Zoe and Bianca to Wait before going inside with Nico.

"Hope I'm not disturbing anything. This is quite important." He said and quickly summarised what had happened. Before anyone could speak though, Anhur decided to butt in and pushed Percy's conscience aside and said "I sense the blood of the pharaohs in Di Angelo's sister, it will not be tough for her to-" "What do you mean she has the blood of the pharaohs?" Nico asked.

"Anhur, please give a guy a warning before you take over my body. As for your question, it seems it was a dormant trait in your family for a long time and it basically was basically unlocked when she died and came back again. Yours on the other hand was forced to be unlocked during your encounter, causing your body to have a... sudden power outrage, causing your body to nearly shut down but Anubis had stabilised it. He said that he will tell your family history later as there are more pressing matters right now." Percy said.

"Right... What about the other one then?"

 ** **A/N: Wow, I can't believe that this took months to write (Though I did complete most of it in the past 2 days whenever I had time). I had completely forgotten about the draft until a few days back when I was checking on which book I need to update first. My practical exams just got over, revision exams going on and this is a nice breather.****

 ** **Sorry for the ommission of some of the parts in the story and grammatical errors, I will really try my best to rectify the errors and I am also planning to write a separate one shot book with all the missing parts of the story like the Kanes getting introduced to the demigod world and the visit to CJ. Please tell me how you feel about it.****

 ** **Hope you all like this late chapter! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! Belated Happy New Year! I will look into updating my other books soon!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 2 February 2020****


End file.
